Kesheg
The Kesheg is the signature polearm of the Grineer Kuva Guardians. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest base damage of all polearms behind . **High and damage – effective against health and shields. *High critical chance and status chance. *Tied with for the highest critical multiplier of all polearms. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Tied with and for the slowest attack speed of all polearms. Tips *Similarly to the , the Kesheg is a weapon that sports a high critical multiplier, but a low critical chance that's difficult to improve. While most mods will make little difference due to improving the weapon's critical chance by percentages, this can be circumvented in a few ways. **Bringing a Kavat on a mission will greatly help, as both breeds have ways of improving critical hits. ***Adarza Kavats' ability will add a flat 60% to the weapon's critical chance for a short while whenever it activates, greatly increasing the Kesheg's critical chance. ***Smeeta Kavats' ability has a chance to temporarily grant its owner guaranteed orange crits (effectively giving any weapon exactly 200% critical chance) as one of its effects, which not only bypasses critical chance entirely but doubles the Kesheg's already above-average critical multiplier. **Using 's , one can receive a flat bonus of up to 50% to the weapon's critical chance (or 200% on headshots). ** or a Kesheg riven that sports the same effect can bypass the weapon's critical chance entirely, as it uses its own critical chance tied to the mod's level instead of the weapon's critical chance. ***Furthermore, the Kesheg's long range makes it well suited to slide attacks. **While a less effective idea, ( ) can be used to increase how quickly the weapon swings, thus increasing the amount of hits per second and, by effect, the number of chances for the weapon to deal critical hits. Trivia *This weapon may be named after the Kheshig, the imperial guard for the Mongol royal family. The name translates to "favored" or "blessed". The Kheshig are thought to be the basis for similar institutions that existed in many of the societies that succeeded the Mongol Empire in the regions that it used to control. *The Keshegs wielded by Kuva Guardians in cinematics all have a glowing vial of Kuva attached near the blade (similar to the one on the Broken Scepter). This is not seen during gameplay, however, and may be a bug or an oversight. *Unlike any other polearm, the Kesheg possesses a unique "Halberd" holster. Currently this holster can only be applied to the Kesheg. *The Kesheg comes with a Kuva Cord fixed to it. This isn't considered a Sugatra and cannot be removed. **The market-available Kuva Cord Sugatra and the Kuva Cord attached to the Kesheg have different appearances, with the Kesheg's Kuva Cord being larger and having a different form. **The Market description for the Kuva Cord Sugatra, however, refers to the Kesheg as the source of the Sugatra. *Unlike most Polearms, which feature a blade on each end and are used by twirling the weapon, the Kesheg's default attack animations involve it being jabbed and thrusted rather than spun due to it only having one blade. This anomaly is shared with the (Vaykor) . **This special trait is lost when equipping most stances, which utilize spinning attacks. Media KeshegCodex.png|Kesheg in Codex. KeshegConcept.jpg|Concept Art of the Kesheg. KeshegSugatra.png|The Kesheg with additional Kuva Cords attached. Warframe KESHEG PoleArm Setup Discussion (U19.0.6) Patch History *Damage increased from 105 to 241. *Range increased from 2 to 2.9. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 23%. *Critical Chance increased from 7.5% to 19%. *Slam Attack increased from 210 to 723. *Slide Attack increased from 233 to 482. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Fixed polearms clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Introduced. }} See Also *Kuva Guardian - The Grineer unit that wields this weapon. de:Kesheg es:Kesheg fr:Kesheg Category:Polearm Category:Update 19 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Melee Weapons